


The Ripper: Omake

by alpha91



Series: The Ripper [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha91/pseuds/alpha91
Summary: A companion fic to my other story 'The Ripper'.This story will consist of other character POVs and world building elements to help with my main story.Let's just call it my version of 'World of Remnant'.
Series: The Ripper [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858357
Kudos: 3





	The Ripper: Omake

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go another story.
> 
> If you're reading this story without reading/knowing about the original one, I recommend you read that first. Since this story is just a companion to that one. Let's just say that this story represents 'World of Remnant', as it was a companion to RWBY.
> 
> These are one-shots in 'the Ripper' universe, featuring otther character POVs. You'll get some world building, some character studies. And even some character backstories. But these are all optional. So, it's not gonna be regualarly updated. I'll update if I feel like that a scene/thing needs to be introduced.
> 
> If you have any suggestions on what to do on the third chapter of this, feel free to let me know in the comments. Just know that this is for the other characters than the primary five in my story.
> 
> Chapter pointer: This chapter takes place in the second chapter of 'the Ripper'. It's not that big, And don't have that much elements to work with. All of this is just a setup for a future chapter in the main story.
> 
> Disclaimer: Yeah not doing the typical disclaimer. I don't own RWBY or any historical characters.

A thing Pyrrha learnt when first coming to Atlas was to keep it to herself. She liked to do so anyway. It made her seem neutral to any conflict. She always maintained that logic. She knew where her boundaries started and where it ended. She rarely overruled a decision made by someone, be it someone from a lower rank. She always appreciated opinions. Maybe it was her way of coping with her past mistakes. But she knew that knowing everyone's perspective came as a gift in future encounters.

When she was asked to accompany the detectives to the place, she didn't question as to why. She simply followed her orders. And with her being the royal guard captain, she had special authority everywhere in Solitas.

Pyrrha didn't talk with people much. Most of the time her job didn't consist of that. She however did get into the good side of the detective/investigator duo. Or at least she likes to think that. She still remembered the first time she saw them.

She didn't think much on them at first. To her they seemed rather 'unprofessional'. But given that, it was their welcoming years. They hadn't even been full time investigators at that time. She was surprised however when she heard that the princess was close friends with them. It was Pyrrha's early years in the military too. She was not the high ranking official she is now. But she strived to be. Something she had long forgotten now. Now she only wants to make the world a better place. And if it came at the cost of her freedom of speech, she would gladly take it.

That was another thing that created her persona. Atlas didn't do unethical. They know what to do, and when to do it. It built her character into what she was. And now looking at Weiss' sister, she sees what she once was. And how something isn't always what it's painted out to be. So she was surprised at the request by Yang. She realized that maybe Atlas would see the change after the passing of the king.

"Hey Pyrrha, I'm gonna go downstairs and keep him talking. See if there's anything you can find. I have a feeling he's not telling us everything."

The request was an odd one. On one hand she figured that they needed to be sure. But it was another thing to break into someone's personal belongings. However she wasn't gonna complain. She had the upper authority here anyway. At least in the past she saw people having their privacy broken. It was an unwritten rule that the government got whatever they wished.

"Understood." Her reply was short, as it always were.

When Yang left she began looking around, without actually touching around the place. This was supposed to be Penny's room after all. She didn't wantt to disturb a dead person's room. The room wasn't that much to begin with. It didn't have anything other than a few pieces of furniture that was left untouched, a couple of nightstands and a wall closet. The bed appeared to never be touched in several years. Pyrrha knew what was coming, the lock on the door that seemed rusted so much that it lost it's original coloring suggested that the room was long abandoned. What she didn't expect was how eerily similar it looked to her old room.

She wasn't from a very rich family. And that's saying a lot since she was from Mistral. Her family was however well known for their bravery. Long ago in the great wars their family held their ground, and that made sure that MIstral got their own piece of land. It didn't came off as a surprise to her relatives, when Pyrrha decided to take up arms. And for the right reasons too.

You see, the Nikos family was known to always have a higher sense of justice. So when Menagerie asked for aid from Mistral to fight off the Atlas forces, she gathered enough men to follow up on that request. She was in for the justice. Maybe it was the same justice that captured the eye of Atlas' queen. She overruled the former order to maintain peace with the faunus. She with her thousand soldiers called for a surrender to the allied forces. It was the single most honorable thing Pyrrha ever saw, even when Atlas had numbers and artillery on their side and still chose to surrender. Although some people might see it as a loss, Pyrrha saw how high the queen held her head when they granted her permission to leave peacefully. The cheer that followed showed how much she redeemed Atlas' mistakes just by one act. It still confuses Pyrrha to this day on why someone like her was the target of the people she tried to protect.

She was soon called to join the Atlas military, which she quickly denied to partake in. She didn't want to be involved in their game of lies. Which she soon realized was more than that. So when the queen personally requested to see her she was granted a chance to stay in Atlas for a year to see for herself. Though reluctant at first she quickly accepted the position. When the year was over, she knew she had to stay in Atlas. She saw how the perfect empire didn't seem so perfect when you get to look close enough. And then tragedy hit when the queen was murdered.

Her musings were interrupted when she noticed a bedside drawer. It didn't look much. But the way it didn't have that much dust compared to the other stuff bothered her. She opened it to see it was empty. Something however didn't fit in. Taking it out further, she saw that there was almost a dust outline. It looked like something was inside, that was taken out rather recently. But it appeared missing. And by the shape of the dust print, it closely resembled a letter.

"Find anything?" The question took her attention away from the empty space. She looked at Yang who was standing on the doorway.

"It appears that there was some letters in this. But it's not here now." She showed the drawer when Yang came closer. Yang too must have noticed the clue. Pyrrha didn't want to waste time looking around the room anymore. She already cleared the room.

"Have you checked the room?" Pyrrha nodded. "Damn, well he has to have his room right? Go check that,maybe?" Yang mumbled out in a pessimistic tone. "This is not working. I'm gonna try another way. I'm gonna go down and try to piss him off. I'm taking way too long in the bathroom anyway. Check his stuff, specially the locked ones."

"You asking me to break into his stuff?" Pyrrha didn't feel that opposed to the idea. She saw even worse happen to people for so much as having the first name as the suspect.

"Whoa whoa. Who said anything about breaking? Blake heard from Weiss that you have magnet powers or something like that. Use that or something." Yang exclaimed with her arms motioning what Pyrrha guessed was Yang's best imitation of magnets. "It's not our fault if a locked drawer is magically opened on it's own." She added a wink at the last sentence.

Pyrrha shrugged and left to find the next room. She guessed it was the right one, since the only other door seemed way to small for a room, it was more likely a closet or a bathroom. She entered it without doing any actual breaking, since the door was unlocked. Once inside, she looked around to see that it indeed was the man's room. The large desk occupied almost one third of the room. As she gathered her thoughts to focus on the metal around her. She was reminded again how she learned to control it.

In her childhood she would always get hit by random stuff. She saw something not aimed at her hit her out of nowhere. Everyone joked about it being a curse. As she grew older, it lessened. She thought that the curse had finally passed. When in the academy, she still clearly remembers the dead cannon ball which was not so dead afterall.

It was her last year as a recruit, she was doing some training with some of other recruits. When she heard the scream of a cannon going off, she quickly ran to clear the area. What she didn't expect was the fact that the cannon had landed near her feat, not exploding till then since the velocity wasn't enough. She quickly picked it up and threw it as hard as she could. What she didn't expect was it exploding mid throw. Something which she didn't realize until after the throw, when all the splinters flew in the same direction of the throw. She learnt first hand that she could control the metals around her. It took her several more years to perfect her skills. And now she could do anything with the metals around her. It was all thanks to the late queen, Willow Schnee.

The woman took her in as her own child. Pyrrha never saw the woman as her employer. More like her mother. Pyrrha never saw her own.

_'Focus, Pyrrha. You need to calm your nerves and then let your aura flow through you. Your aura is the thing that charges up your semblance. You need to achieve perfect peace to truly pinpoint your target.'_

Pyrrha felt that the third drawer was locked. And in there was something metal, that was wrapped in paper. She quickly undid the locks and opened the drawer to find the letters. What surprised her was the number of them. She expected one, but it appears that there more than a few.

Reading the front of the letters told Pyrrha that this indeed was what they were looking for. And as if in perfect synchronization, Yang yelled out.

"Pyrrha you find anything in the room?" It was loud enough to reach the second floor she was in.

Giving her reply on her way down, she realized that things would change soon. Long ago, she served for justice. And then when the queen died, she stayed for she had promised her that she would always watch over Weiss. Someone she came to accept as her sister. And now that same Weiss, held the position her mother once held.

Atlas had entered a new era.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhh look at that. A end of chapter note. Yeah I can do that too. I will at least do it in this story to let you know the next chapter's premise.
> 
> See ya in the next chapter where we see a young Winter, featuring a cameo by Qrow.


End file.
